<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen heroes in the sky by Kaotic_Changeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136981">Fallen heroes in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaotic_Changeling/pseuds/Kaotic_Changeling'>Kaotic_Changeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Injury, Character Bashing, Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is The Rookie, Military Science Fiction, Near Death Experiences, ODST Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(s), Office Of Naval Intelligence, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaotic_Changeling/pseuds/Kaotic_Changeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seemed like to finally go his way, after years of perseverance and hard work he had finally made it into his dream school, taking the first step into reaching his lifelong dream of becoming a hero who could save everyone with a smile.</p><p>It all seemed too good to be true, and thought that everything would only get better from there. Sadly, fate sometimes has different plans. A single mistake, a biased judgement, the betrayal of a society he placed his faith in will lead down to a different path.</p><p> </p><p>[Or, the story in which I explore how I can make the framed Izuku Midoriya trope realistic while also combining it with my favorite halo game.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Buck/Veronica Dare, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Alpha 5, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got another story, horray?</p><p>I actually don't know why I do this, but I was kind of surprised how everyone always places Izuku as a Spartan when combining BNHA with Halo, and while I do like those stories, it was jarring how there is literaly no one considering him becoming an ODST.</p><p>Also, this is also a kind of a gripe with all those framed or betrayed Izuku tropes. I mean, yeah its fine most of the time, but many feel like they don't get Izuku at all, or just do plain stupid things that make no sense. *cough* Nezu *Cough*</p><p>Anyways, enough about me complaining, onto the story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mission is set before the alpha-five squadron, a bit of stress build up as the location brings up a few bad memories from its youngest member.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone observed the screen carefully, all focused on the various news stations reporting the ongoing assault that I-island was suffering from. The conflict had extended for a total of six hours and evacuation protocols were yet to be completed, and from what everything pointed to, a tropical storm was about to hit the unassuming inhabitants, whether it was just coincidence or the doing of one of the villain’s quirk was yet to be determined. Everything was going on a one way trip straight to hell, and the breaks were nonresponding.</p><p>The entire world watched with bathed breath as the reporter continued informing what was happening on the island, bravely maintaining her mask of professionalism and recounting every event as civilians cried and begged for anyone to save them in the background. It was something pulled out of a horror movie, and many couldn’t help but look away from the screen.</p><p>And while the world remained still with fear, only a few readied themselves to confront this adversity and do as much as they could to spark a bit of hope in these dire times.</p><p>Their mission was set before them.</p>
<hr/><p>A dark room became lit with a blueish hue as a holographic projection of the eighth wonder of the world, I-island, formed from a table at the center of the room. Five figures stared at the hologram in question, all wearing a strange body suit that only varied on color details safe for the sole female of the group, who’s armor seemed to vary slightly from the rest.</p><p>“As of the zero-hundred we lost communications from the main tower.” One of the men spoke up, it was a man with brown hair, slightly combed to the right while also letting most of it remain wild. His tone let the entire room understand the severity of the situation, and many knew better than to piss him off. “Any remaining military presence is focused on the outer perimeter trying their best to guard civilians, from what the last team could tell us, it seems the villains are searching for something within the arsenal.”</p><p>Pointing at the top the tower the hologram zooms at the highlighted location, showcasing the various rooms and corridors in the area. “We suspect the most resistance to be encountered will be in this area alone. This is the place we want to reach.”</p><p>“But things won’t be easy, will they, Gunny?” A dark toned man spoke from across the group, his armor similar to the others safe for the blue details which set it apart from the rest. Upon the upmost part of his chest plate the name Romeo was barely visible.</p><p>As if to answer the man’s question, the apparent leader of the group made a sudden gesture with his hand and quickly the image changed back to the entirety of the island. Quickly red spots began appearing around certain areas and the closer they were to the tower, the darker their color was. It was almost impossible to find any single spot in the island that wasn’t overtaken by one of those points.</p><p>“Few years back the island was attacked by another group of villains, but casualties and property damaged were thankfully prevented by All Might’s efforts. We don’t have that privilege today.” The name was spat out like venom, and in an effort to hide this clear disgust, the man stared downwards, eyes burning with a hateful ire towards that hero. It was a gesture which didn’t go undetected to the rest of the team but did not mention upon it. They all had their own opinion about the man, and while grateful for his actions in the past that didn’t save him from the rightful resentment towards him. </p><p>Quickly moving from that passing thought, the projection quickly zoomed towards the main courtyard. “Several heroes have been identified in the scene, but efforts have been mostly focused on keeping the civilians safe until evac can get them out.” The image shifted towards what seemed to be a harbor, making it the only spot of the island which seemed unaffected by the red marks around its entirety. The mere sight of it didn’t offer respite, but dread for the impending threat around it. “Several heroes have been spotted near this area, their efforts are mainly focused in keeping any villains from entering the perimeter since all survivors are concentrated here.”</p><p>“They are rounding ‘em up like cattle. Anything goes bad and it all turns into a slaughterhouse, how do we deal with that, sir?” One of the tallest members spoke, if the worn facial features and growing stubble recounting the stress of war overtaking him. The situation at hand doing him no favors.</p><p>Before the man in charge could answer, the woman took point and began leading the conversation.</p><p>“ONI has already issued a large mobilization from several teams, each will be dropping on separate locations and be tasked with objectives depending on said area.”</p><p>“So what’s our mission then?”</p><p>Reluctance and something akin to regret flashed across her face, her moves almost stiff as she pressed a few buttons al let the hologram shift into the focus of their target. Almost everyone paled, regardless of their training and exposure to battles, they would be facing an actual hell for the first time.</p><p>“These fuckers must be kidding…”</p><p>“Sadly, they aren’t.” The woman confirmed, placing her helmet on the table, the white words spelling Dare on top. And while she was part of several covert ops this was one mission she had shown great amounts of hesitance towards. “All inventions classified as weapons or hazardous are located on the upper levels of the main tower. Our mission is to ensure they are not to leave the island under any circumstances!”</p><p>“Wait, so the place should be tight in security, right? Then why hasn’t security dealt with any intruders, didn’t the island have defensive measures?” Another one asked, his armor accentuated by the color crimson and his short hair gave him away as their explosive and vehicle expert, a mix many wondered how in the hell it worked, Mickey.</p><p>Everyone stared at him as if the question had the most obvious answer to it, but the more they thought about it, the more they did question why there was no immediate response from the security measures. The answer made itself clear as the face of a simple looking man on a lab coat appeared from the table, and while hard to discern at first the identity was quickly pinned on the lead scientist, David Shield.</p><p>“If you all remember the first attack on the installation mister Shield placed under custody, only be leave free of charge as it was discovered that the league of villains masterminded the entire operation.” Buck, earlier called gunny was quick to answer. After the brief recounting of events, he continued. “Eye witness reports have stated they had seen the lead scientists being taken hostage when the siege first started. We have reason to believe this is the reason why defense mechanisms are offline. ONI has placed him as a VIP, so if we see him, his safety is our priority.”</p><p>A swift motion of his hand and the table went dark, all their attention solely focused on the man in charge. “Seven fire team squadrons will be deployed to contain the perimeter and eradicate resistance as they push forward. We will be the first team to drop on site, we will take point on the west beach and make our way towards the tower. The storm and the night should cover our presence. We will be going feet first into hell, gentlemen, so make sure to look mean!”</p><p>Dare stepped forward beside Buck and gave a final nod to the soldiers before her. “You all heard it, time to dance!”</p><p>--o--</p><p>A short figure slept comfortably inside of his pod, legs resting over the metal protection bar preventing anyone from having a nasty fall. His head bobbing up and down peacefully, or as peaceful as anyone could get when about to drop from orbit into the middle of a losing fight. Still, compared with how close to death he had been for the past years of his life it wasn’t as bad as it sounded.</p><p>Besides, if the simulations were anything to go by, then he would have nothing to fear when the drop happened. So not overthinking the what-ifs and what-nots while reaching maximum velocity going down would be an essential, which is why he was trying his best to sleep. Sadly, it wasn’t the immediate drop which kept him from relaxing.</p><p>His mind had become rather treacherous for the last days after being issued into alpha-five squadron, reminding him of a life he wanted to move away from. It had been years since it happened, and it almost felt like yesterday when he had come to the island on better terms before it was ruined by villains. The many things that happened before and after that one event still replay in his mind, and while a few memories were worth keeping, most of it was better left forgotten. For the last years he had forced himself on the lie of moving on and being someone different, and with how much he repeated it, he was starting to believe it most of the time.</p><p>The butt of a silenced SMG pulled him out of his thoughts, a cocky grin on Romeo’s face becoming the first thing he sees as soon as he wakes.</p><p>“Morning buttercup, we got a mission.”</p><p>The armored figure stared silently at the man, his steely green eyes hidden under the visor of his helmet. Quickly gathering himself and forcing his mind to wake up as well, he was kind enough to return the gesture. Flipping the bird on one hand, and taking the gun from the man’s grasp with the other.</p><p>“Finally grew a pair, seems you will become a man in no time!” The man hollered in return, quite loudly too. Thank god the helmet prevented loud noises from affecting them during the field, but still remained as annoying as ever.</p><p>“Oh I always had them, but keep going and I might just kick yours back in.”</p><p>“Hey, uh, kid… your comms are on…”</p><p>The figure quickly fell silent as those words came through his helmet, sheepishly poking his head out his pod to look at the surprised look in the other’s faces. Looking at Buck it was clear that he had greatly messed up as is face twitched into something akin to pity and surprise. But mostly pity as it seemed as Dare appeared to be greatly displeased at the younger man, her eyes piercing through the comfort of his visor and locking eyes with him.</p><p>“Well talk when we get back.”</p><p>And just like that, the idea of being dropped into an ongoing fight from orbit through less than secure means seemed the most appealing thing in the world. He wasn’t looking forward to being chewed out by the woman so quickly after his first mission, he just prayed that at least Buck were there, although if his presence were good or bad would depend of the whole direction of the conversation. It was just best to try and not think too hard about that for now.</p><p>“Hey don’t worry, I doubt they will chew you out too bad.” Looking upwards he was met with the friendly face of Mickey, the man doing his best to cheer up the younger member of the team. He couldn’t help but smile in return.</p><p>The man had become something similar like the brother he could never have, and always stood by his side during most of his training as soon as he was drafted for alpha-five. The entire fire team acted like a family, if a bit dysfunctional at times, but the point went across. They were just one big mess of a family. Mickey in particular was, unsurprisingly enough, a bundle of pent up chaos waiting to unravel. While most berated him for his lackluster respect for authorities and has somehow evaded court marshaling in more than once, he was a good man at heart. He knew better than anyone that if things went south, he could trust Mickey to be there at their side until the end.  </p><p>“How are you hanging?” The question could have easily been related to him finally being issued for an actual mission, but the armored man understood the actual intention of his inquiry. “Listen if you need to stand back, we understand.”</p><p>A sense of quilt overtook him when he was told that. Ever since starting up his training and preparation in joining the ONI’s special operations squadrons he had tried as best he could to hide how he felt ever since he was brought out of that hell hole, something extremely stupid to try since it was them who brought him out. Sighing to the man before him, he musters as much courage as he could and finally confront his upsetting upbringing.</p><p>“It’s not what happened that is bothering me now, although I’m still trouble sleeping at times…” The figure confessed, his pained expression thankfully hidden behind his dark visor. “I just can’t help but feel weird that after all this time, I’m back. But even then, I can’t do much of the things I want now.”</p><p>Mickey all but stared at his friend in silence, a pang of pity played in his heart. Unlike the kid, he had a choice into joining the military, into becoming a weapon solely with the purpose of protecting what he thought was worth keeping, but as he stepped out of that prison that vision was shattered. Everyone was impressed how a boy so young could survive the hardships he had endured, how a nation would be so quick to judge and discard someone without any guilt. It really made him wonder if what they were fighting for was actually worth it.</p><p>“Hey, you know that whatever happens, I’ll be there.” Mickey said, his words holding as much truth to them as they always did. It was reason enough for him to trust the man more than he normally Buck or Dare, not like he would ever voice that loudly.</p><p>“Feet first into hell?” The figure extended its scarred arm towards the man before him, which he took as he replied with the same.</p><p>“Alright men, and Dare, we are green and very mean. Let’s show these villains what hell really looks like!” Everyone gave Buck an earnest hurrah as they headed for their own pods, readying for the impending drop.</p><p>The youngest member shifted on his seat, allowing the lid to close in front of him. The pod shook as it spun and hung over the opening doors beneath him, the sound of rushing winds echoing through the hangar revealing the presence of the fast approaching storm. All in all, it set the mood for the scenario. Partaking on breathing exercises, the young man eased his mind as he would usually do during his simulations, the only effective way to prevent his treacherous mind from bringing up the thousands of ways this could go wrong. Old habits die hard, indeed.</p><p>Looking up towards the lid he spotted three red lights slowly turning green, each followed by soft beeps. His eyes then focused on a small picture on the top right of his pod, a memento from a life he greatly missed yet could never go back to. Taking the picture into his hands, his fingers caressed the image longingly, the sight of a woman hugging a small child sharing the same distinct green hair, their eyes filled with excitement and wonder. Turning it around a small note written down came into his view, and as his eyes skimmed through every word the young man felt tears threating to fall.</p><p>
  <em>‘Whatever happens, whatever you do with your life, I will be there for you. Your poor mother’s hearth may not take it, but I will best for you because I know you will do your best. I love you Zuku.’</em>
</p><p>“I love you too, mom.” The pod dropped to the island. And as he fell from the heavens, the fading memories of the Izuku Midoriya before effectively died as the fiery hell beneath him covered the landscape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feet first into Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha-Five begin their mission as they advance deeper into the burning streets of I-Island as the storm draws near.</p><p>Izuku reminisces over better times while Buck realizes how much the kid has at stake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, first off, I would like to apologize for not updating this story like I have with the other two. I did have this entire second chapter written months ago in my phone, however, I never found the energy of editing and revising it or publishing it all together.</p><p>Despite it just being a curious venture to see how this type of story sticks, I do care for every fic I do. So that's the first thing I wanted to get out there.</p><p>Second, I have started playing the MCC recently, and have discovered that the halo multiplayer servers for the 360 (A console I still own due to sentimentalism) are finally finishing their fight. I have grown quite melancholic and found it nice to make this tribute to this generation of games and what they meant to me.</p><p>So not only does this work stands as a mere test for my actual work, but also as a sign of my respect and love for a series with so many memories. </p><p>Without any further delay, unto the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku wondered how it was that they had gotten their alternative name. It quite possibly must have been birthed out of how cool it sounded, paired with the fact that they were soldiers and had to be dropped into battle made it the obvious answer. Though ODST was ominous and he had heard from his compatriots how the sight of the tear shaped pods dropping from the sky and the armored men that came out of them were sufficient to have their enemies surrender in sight. War had a weird way of creating legends like those. Still, as he felt the rumble of the pressure outside of his pod as each layer of the atmosphere was passed and terminal velocity was arriving dangerously fast, Helljumper seemed to be something that was appropiate after the first mission in which they used the first operatives.</p><p>As they entered the thick layers of dark clouds, the pitter patter of rain followed shortly after. A flash of light illuminated the sky for a moment, revealing the silhouettes of the dozen drop pods falling before going back to darkness. The thunderous roar of the storm was enough to shake the pod and several alarms on his monitors began lighting up, as soon they did he manned the controls and did his best to stabilize the pod.</p><p>“Anyone saw the forecast before leaving base?” The was a bit of static before anyone answered Mickey. Maybe the crack of lighting managed to interfere with their comms, he just hopped that was the worst of it.</p><p>A crack of static from his headpiece and a bunch of garbled up words came through, a moment later the voice of Buck came through. “The storm won’t let up, and it seems it will only grow stronger. If we finish this up quickly, we might be able to evade the worse of it.”</p><p>“Got any idea of how long that’s gonna be?” The greenette inquired, already reconsidering if there was some way his capsule could go back to the station that only a few moments ago had dropped them.</p><p>“Approximately three hours…”</p><p>Great. As if falling behind enemy lines with who knows how many armed villains wasn’t bad enough, now they had a time limit to their mission before they were essentially on their own until someone would be able to pick them up. Whoever was behind this attack seemed to know what they were doing, he was sure to give them a piece of his mind if he got the chance. At the very least the tropical storm would cover their descent, and they could easily use it to their advantage. They weren’t the best the military had to offer just because, tonight they would be living proof of that.</p><p>Soon light filled the sky once more, and hell sprung forth from underneath them.</p><p>The first thing they all saw was the vibrant orange light reining over the dead of night as soon as the last layer of clouds was traversed, the color so strong it was jarring and blinding to see. The eerie glow from the burning island peered through their capsule’s windows and enveloped each occupant in the sickening light of the raging inferno, its ravenous and cruel destruction unappeased even by nature’s strongest of storms.</p><p>What he once saw as beautifully light streets and buildings during the few nights he managed to spend during the expo a couple of years back was no reduced to ash, and the once lively streets now were flooded by rivers of flame flowing across like magma through the cracks of an erupting volcano. Hotels and skyscrapers were set ablaze, building cyclopean towers of smoke and ash reaching for the heavens from where they had dropped. And around them nothing but infinite darkness from the merciless ocean threating to consume them as soon as the artificial island fails to keep afloat with all the destruction it has suffered.</p><p>The temperature outside the pod began increasing and the cooling systems from it kicked into action, preventing him from cooking up inside the metal casing. Izuku wondered if the metal underneath him was overheating from the velocity in which they were dropping or if the colors from the hellscape beneath were just so strong they managed to reach them from so high into the sky, whichever the answer, neither eased his nerves.</p><p>“Begin correcting your trajectory, coordinates are on the screen.”</p><p>As soon as Dare gave them their orders he already was fixing his fall and aimed directly for the east beach that would be serving for their landing zone, the turbine above him roaring for a moment as the speed increased momentarily before dying out as soon as he fixed his fall. If they were lucky, then they would manage to reach the main tower undetected and without encountering any resistance by how close they were to it. Still, it was better to be ready to encounter enemy forces on ground, so his hand as already insatiately hovering over his side firearm.</p><p>“Open your chutes!”</p><p>Without hesitation his hand all but smashed against the button on his left, feeling the immediate jolt at the sudden decrease in speed that was just as nauseating as their freefall in their metal coffins.</p><p>For the next moments, the young fire team member kept his eyes closed as he let the systems do the rest for him, focusing more on keeping his beating heart from bursting out of his chest. It was a terrifying experience but he would have to grow accustomed to it the longer he served ONI, but right now, what really got him in this state was the sight of I-island. To think this was the worst villains could do was bad enough, but to be aware of how many lives had been lost during this attack was even worse. He just hoped Melissa was alright. For her sake, he would do everything he could to bring her father back safely.</p><p>Suddenly everything came to an abrupt stop, his body jerking violently inside his capsule while his head almost crashed with the reinforced frame of the lid. A soft hiss of hair brought him out of his initial surprise before the lid was sent flying from the main body, the heated air barely registering in his armor. Opening his eyes, all he could see was fire in the distant line of buildings that made the peer and street next to the beach. There was nothing but fire and ash as far as he could see, and thankfully no villains to meet them in the area.</p><p>Pulling himself out of the pod proved harder than the simulations made it out to be, his legs almost buckling as soon as they made contact with the sand. It was enough to almost make him empty his stomach, and although he was grateful their helmets could be easily removed if they needed it there was no necessity to do that thankfully. Recovering his bearings quickly enough and taking his silenced SMG while counting his magazines and grenades his eyes soon moved to the other pods, their lid exploding from the metallic casing. Soon the rest of Alpha Five came out and began lining up behind their leaders.</p><p>“Welcome to Hell gentlemen…” Buck said, and while he might have tried to lighten the mood in their group, no one was ready for what was to come. Everyone was afraid of what would happen on that doomed island.</p><hr/><p>The pitter-patter of rain and the soft crack from the burning buildings were the only thing that managed to break the silence from a virtually dead city. From time to time lighting would strike and instinctively cause everyone to turn to the sudden shadows that appeared around every corner. It was honestly growing on their nerves. Whether for better or for worse, after they had dropped there had not once established contact with either hostile or allies. Even the streets were devoid of bodies.</p><p>For the last hour or so, they had not once encountered anything more than abandoned vehicles with their engines still revving or the innumerable suitcases haphazardly thrown to the side. But among the various scattered items found in their path, the ones that unnerved them the most were the worrying amount of toys littering the ground covered in sooth and grime, they had almost expected to find some even covered in blood but were thankfully spared from it. With any luck, there would be more survivors than casualties, but that only served to put more pressure on them. Hopefully the others were having better luck in guarding all civilians.</p><p>“How long until we reach the tower?” Romeo whispered loud enough that it could only be heard by the group, at least he liked to think that. “At this rate, the storm will get us before we get there.”</p><p>He was right, while they were still sticking to the shadows and moving without opposition, they wouldn’t make it in time and exfiltration would be impossible after that. Not to mention that whatever thing they were sent in search for would find itself in an unreachable watery grave, and while better than having it fall into the wrong hand, they had been sent here for a reason.</p><p>“You have a better idea, then take the map and lead us through. At least we can stay hidden this way.” Buck all but snarled back, his frustration seeping through his voice. It was enough to get them from vocalizing their anxiety at the nearing eyes of the storm, but even then it was difficult to try and find a way to do the mission as fast as possible before that happened. They continued to move in the shadows until they were stopped again.</p><p>“W-wait, I think there is a way to get to the tower without compromising cover.” Everyone turned around to meet Izuku’s emerald eyes from underneath his visor. His hand all but shot up to Buck for the map, taking it as soon as it was within grasp and displaying the holographic tridimensional model of the artificial island.</p><p>“We dropped here, and all that we have been doing is moving forward through alleys and buildings to cover or tracks…” The boy started, his hand motioning each path they had taken before quickly swiping the air and showing that the tower was still a long distance away from their actual position. “But we wouldn’t make it in time if we continued through like this!”</p><p>Buck knelt beside him as the rest immediately covered the two of them as they discussed their next move, thank God they decided to have this conversation under the cloak of the many dark alleys the side streets had to offer.</p><p>“Ok, but the only way we could get there faster would be by direct assault,” Dare chimed in, her helmet turning slightly towards the map before continuing to observe her surroundings.</p><p>“Which is why we should do it!”</p><p>Buck shook his head, already standing up as soon as he heard that. “That would be suicide, no way around it!”</p><p>“But what if we can have a straight path towards the tower without anyone knowing?”</p><p>With another sudden gesture the map fixed itself over a large one story building that seemed mostly plain an unimportant, yet the glint in Izuku’s eyes was enough to ensure that this was the something essential to them. So, they all listened to everything the young soldier had to say. “If I remember correctly, then there should be an employee tunnel that connects the lower labs of the tower with the exposition building. It should cut our time down by a good chuck, and we would be having the advantage from that point forward.”</p><p>Pulling the holographic map down, the boy quickly noted his surroundings, immediately recognizing the once lively entertainment center. “The building would be a few hundred meters from here, we should get moving.”</p><p>Leaving no room or time to argue with the emerald boy who was already moving making his way across the alleyway as swiftly as his armor allowed him, his footsteps barely heard even as the heavy combat boots fell in the growing puddles with no sound whatsoever. So as they let Izuku take point, Romeo asked the question that hung around everyone’s mind.</p><p>“Hey kid, how do you know this stuff?”</p><p>“Know what, the tunnels?” A nod from the helmet with blue accents was all the answer he got, so deciding to put the inquiry to rest, he answered as he kept his eyes on the path he had memorized and was grateful still remained intact after his last visit. “Back when I was still in UA, some of us got invites to the expo a few years back, with me going with All Might.” Kneeling as soon as he got out of the narrow alleyway, he surveyed the open area they would have to cross before reaching the building. Activating his VISR, allowing the world to be outlined in yellow he focused in every balcony and possible ambush point for a distinct red outline to appear. To his luck, it never did. With a swift gesture with his hand he commanded the squad to advance, his SMG raised and shifting as he covered every window that could rain bullets at them at any moment.</p><p>“During our arrival we were greeted by David Shield’s daughter, Melissa, so while All Might caught up with David, Melissa gave me a tour of the place.” He said over the comms, sliding over the wet pavement to reach the building as fast as he could. His weapon still at the ready as the rest of the squad members made it before entering.</p><p>The sound of glass crunching under their feet echoed through the empty room, dust floating up and still lingering in the air as their flashlights swept the large room. Moving away from the door and into the darkness of the expo building, the fire team continued making their way to the so called tunnels Izuku had mentioned. “So she just showed you the tunnels, no first date in?”</p><p>The sound of a muffled thunk sound drew the greenette’s attention to a Romeo readjusting his helmet and a suspiciously silent Mickey. Sighing at the entire ordeal, the boy simply stared blankly at the armored man with blue accents from beneath his helmet. “You really take me for that kind of person, Romeo?” The greenette laughed as he shook his head in amusement. “You where there when we first met, and you saw how much it took me just to get used to speaking with you guys, even more time just to talk with Dare. So for you to think of me like that is both flattering, but far from the truth.”</p><p>Allowing the tint of his helmet to fade back into the original semitransparent visor, he stared at the man with a raised eyebrow to send the point across that he was amused with that assessment. It seemed to work well enough.</p><p>“I was, and kind of still am a mess talking with girls… and besides, she doesn’t strike me as that type of woman.” Izuku couldn’t have been more grateful for the helmet every ODST had been issued along with their armor. Not because of the protection it offered, or the intimidation factor they often leveraged on during interrogations, though those were pretty good added bonuses. In reality, it was because how easy it made it to hide their emotions from the rest of the world underneath all that carbon fiber and classified compounds that made their armor.</p><p>Had it not been for it, the everyone in his squadron would have seen the furious blush covering the entirety of his face, along with the derpy smile that was following close behind.</p><p>It has been so long since they had talked, Melissa and him, a lot of his classmates might remember that day due to the villain attack that took place, but instead of having memories of impending death and several close calls, he would always see that radiant smile and beautiful golden hair flowing in the wind as they ran down each store and exposition open at the time.</p><p>Realizing they were so similar, being hero fanatics to the extreme, along with the embarrassing tendency to mumble their ideas and thoughts when overly excited, focused on work or just not paying attention enough seemed to be too good to be true for the two of them.</p><p>It didn’t come as a surprise when he realized that he liked her, like, really like her. What did come as a surprise was he confessing the same to him.</p><p>Before long they got even closer with the passing months, and as the holidays approached they both began looking for days she and her father could visit them back in Japan. It quickly became the only thing they were looking forward to, and would have done everything in their power to not let anything ruin their plans. Sadly, wishful thinking wasn’t enough to stop what came next.</p><p>Everything had happened so quickly, and before knew it his world began crumbling around him.</p><p>“Kid, are you alright?” Izuku was thankfully pulled away from his thoughts before they lead him down more insidious and treacherous thoughts by Buck, his hand resting over his shoulder forcing him to return back to the current world around them. Any further lapses in awareness would only lead to death, he knew that by second nature.</p><p>Checking his surroundings, the greenette realized he was standing in the middle of the east wing of the building, were most of the recent or impressive inventions were often showcased. Looking to the side surprised him as the maintenance tunnel doors had already been opened, however he was unsure if it was him who directed them towards them or if he made them look for them while in his trance.</p><p>Nodding absentmindedly, the young soldier took a shaky intake of air before joining the rest of his team inside the tunnels, taking the front since he was the only one with knowledge of the maze within from that point onwards. Quickly moving past his superior as to not linger any further, Buck was left staring worryingly at the boy before turning to look at what exactly it what that made him react like that in the first place.</p><p>In front of him was a small case of what would undoubtedly be reinforced and bulletproof glass showcasing an almost measly looking support item compared to the many others that were neatly arranged in that room.</p><p>The red bandage-like design of the support item was highly unique and did manage to stand out from all the other items near it. From looks alone, he suspected it was nothing more than just a light gauntlet, yet since they were in the crown jewel of R&amp;D, he wouldn’t underestimate the capabilities of the device.</p><p>As it was standing neatly inside of its case, humbly lit by nothing more than two small lights at each side and untouched by the destruction the rest of the island was subjected to, Buck’s eyes slowly trailed down to the small silver nameplate crediting the author of the creation. As he read the plate, it soon dawned on him the importance it held for his youngest member, and just how much this mission meant to him outside of their directives.</p><p>Engraved on the silver surface was a small, hopeful message clearly written during better times, a promise really from what he was getting while reading it. One made between Izuku and this girl that seemed to be large part of his world. It felt almost wrong reading something so personal and sentimental directed to one person in specific, but it also showed that one part of him he feared had been too late to save when he was pulled out of that hellish pit.</p><p>
  <em>To the rising hero, Deku</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aspiring symbol of peace. Hope I can design your new gadgets and support items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your new friend, Melissa Shield</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, really sorry for the delay! But with many things happening in my life, both personal or just proffesional and work related I just couldn't bring myself to work on any of my fics for some time, specialy this one.</p><p>I still hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless, and if you want to talk they you can find me in the comments below. Take care everyone!</p><p>Also, be sure to check out unFAMILIARity and Broken but not defeated</p><p>Like always, contructive critisim and kudos are always welcomed addition for the better of the story.</p><p>If you want to contact me then just DM me over at discord:</p><p>Kaotic#3479</p><p>Hope to see you all in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bits and pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Alpha-Five continue their trek through a unnervingly desolate tower, an unexpected ally makes an appearance before the fireteam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm kind of digging the direction I'm going with this story. Sure it has yet to have an actual confrontation in it, yet the game I'm basing it off had more concern for us to investigate instead of fighting the covenant. So that's why I'm giving it a slow build up, while making it clear its a lossing battle.</p><p>Without any further distractions, unto the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bits and pieces, that’s all that was going to be left of the island by the end of their mission.</p><p>Despite the heroes’ best efforts and the commendable fighting spirit from the artificial island’s own militia, they would have undoubtedly known that the crown jewel for scientists all over the world was bound to sink into the depths of the unforgiving ocean. Izuku already made peace with that reality, regardless of how much he didn’t want it to happen.</p><p>When you have been in his situation long enough you come to understand quickly that there is not always someone there to save you just in the nick of time. By the end of the day it just the ones that remain with the living, and those that will only remain in memories.</p><p>Before long, he allowed the soft rumbling from the caddy cart’s motor to ease his worries as they fell into the peaceful silence of the tunnels. While it might have not been a good idea to cluster themselves in a single vehicle during an active warzone, the greenette had stated that there was no possible chance of any resistance being encountered inside of the tunnels. Thus it was decided that everyone needed to save up their energy for when contact would inevitably be made.</p><p>Izuku himself was riding shotgun, his SMG pointed forward and cautiously swaying from side to side as Mickey drove. Despite the low chances of getting ambushed, it always paid to be well prepared for every and all scenarios.</p><p>“Alright kid, where do we go next after we reach the labs?” Buck’s voice came behind him, tapping his shoulder slightly to gain his attention. Peering over his shoulder, the greenette could see the faint, blue glow of the holographic map already showing the base schematics of the lower levels.</p><p>Nodding at the command, the young soldier tapped three times on Dutch’s shoulder before fulling giving his commanding officer his attention. Without any words between them, the two operatives switched their seats, neither of them taking their eyes off the front until they were certain they had been fully covered.</p><p>“From here on out, we have an advantage.” Izuku started, finally sitting down where the oldest member of the team was once seated. “The first ten floors, along with the two lower ones, are all connected to a basic security system we can bypass. Once we reach the storage facilities, there should be an elevator that can take us up to all the connected labs and studios connected to this main area.” His finger circled towards the area where he knew the separate elevator ran, his mind still pulling out every single detail from both memory and the map to ensure he was right about everything. “Lucky for us, that will give us a lot of leverage and keep us hidden up until we inevitably make contact.”</p><p>“I feel there is a but coming right up.” Buck dryly added, and the greenette all but nodded at that.</p><p>“Well that was as far as things were gonna be easy for us. After the tenth floor we have to move on foot again, in between five or seven floors before reaching another separate elevator system.” There was almost no pause in between his explanation of each area and every possible course of action that would have to eventually made as his finger traced the outlines of each level of tower’s holographic projection.</p><p>Despite there being a high chance that a lot of things might have changed throughout the course of the last three years since he had visited part of him hoped that the things did were left untouched by the passage of time because otherwise, he might as well be commending his team and their mission for failure.</p><p>“This sounds a lot easier than what might be expecting us up there. You really think there’s gonna be enough juice running through, even with a storm like this?” Despite Romeo’s usual snarky, smartass comments, Izuku had to admit that this concern was a logical one in face of the odds they had to deal with.</p><p>“It’s not the jewel of science by just limiting their energy sources to one simple source, there will be juice, we won’t be using it yet though. And before you say anything, stairs are obviously out of the question.” His reply was quick and straight to the point, the effects of already wanting to get their mission done as quickly as possible in hopes of lowering any further casualties. “At least right off the bat. Our standard issue equipment has an automatic rappel equipment included, we can use that to move up those five floors without any issue.”</p><p>Years of his muttering habits allowed Izuku to continue his explanation without skipping a beat, the only real difference no being that he was now understood whenever he enter one of these episodes. Funny how something he was often berated for earned him the valued position of squadron tactician, seemed like using his mind and having quick wits was indeed better than just brute forcing every problem the world hands you.</p><p>Even though his plan might have been spontaneous, it was better than anything they previously had. Despite that, the other didn’t seem to mind that at all, after all they had gone against greater odds in mission prior.</p><p>“The real nut-kicker comes when we reach the interior habitat between floors thirty and fifty-five. Not only is security there near impossible to bypass, but if our targets managed to secure it and turn the bots to their side, then it’s going to be a real pain to deal with.”</p><p>“Fantastic… and just how many floors are between that no man’s land and our objective?” Mickey chimed in, disbelief so clear in his voice that it was almost a miracle he hadn’t hit the brakes or swerved suddenly after everything that was being said.  </p><p>“Twenty-five, and keep your eyes on the road would you.” The dryness on Buck’s response was more than enough to silence any further bickering. “Alright then, you are the expert right now kid, we trust you.”</p><p>Nodding slightly to the man, the greenette looked back at the path in front of him before pointing at one of the open storage units. “Well, let’s just hope your trust is well placed. Turn left on the ramp there, Mickey, there’s our stop.”</p><p>Despite not having any actual authority over his comrades, no one doubted him nor made comment of his most likely dated data, and all silently readied themselves for whatever they might encounter as soon as they make their trek up the tower. “Let’s give these bastards a little payback. Dutch, you and I are going up first, we will give the rest the go-ahead once we reach the fifth floor.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Izu,” The demolitions expert of their squad whispered to him, eyes darting back and forth from the hallway they were standing as the greenette continued working away at a door’s wires. The comfortable silence that had fallen over them as they had made their way up stairs and elevators now finally being broken after so long.</p><p>Giving an approving grunt at his handiwork Izuku pulled a small black box from his belt, connecting it with the wires he had been working on a few moments prior before acknowledging his teammate with a side glance. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Don’t you, like, think this whole situation is weird?”</p><p>Scoffing at the comment, the young soldier’s finger hovered over the red blinking light coming out of the box. “I mean, we are in the middle of a war right now, so what exactly do you mean by weird?”</p><p>Shifting his gaze back at the door, silenced SMG propped on his elbow waiting for Izuku to pressed the button and open the door for him to breach it. “Flashbang…” At the command, Izuku nodded, pressed three times, the metal sheet that divided them from the next corridor lifting just enough for him to throw the grenade through the gap.</p><p>“Check your corners.” Holding the button down, the sheet quickly lifted and both didn’t waste a single second in securing the desolate hallway a few seconds after the grenade had gone off. Carefully watching every single detail there was to take in in the tense atmosphere that always lingered whenever they breached an area, as soon as those painfully eternal first minutes passed a sigh of relief was shared between them. “Alright we are clear. Radio in with the others, and give Buck the signal to open the main entrance to the habitat as soon as we are in position.”</p><p>“That’s the thing that worries me, we haven’t encountered anyone all this time.” Turning to look at the man he considered the brother he never had, the young strategist pressed the button on the side of his helmet to lift the dark tint from over his eyes. “Wouldn’t most of their forces be centered right here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have kind of been getting that vibe after passing the other checkpoints I told you about. Thirty, in our case thirty-one floors, and not a single hostile in sight.” Now that he thought about it more, he didn’t know whether to be relieved that was the hand luck had given them, or if he should be afraid for what waited for them on the upper levels.</p><p>“So what’s your take on it?”</p><p>Shrugging to his friend as both made their way towards the staircase, he responded matter-of-factly the situation before them. “That these aren’t the same guys as three years ago. Where they had help and training this just seems to have been done spontaneously, they had numbers and the surprise element with them.”</p><p>Running up the stairs, their gear clanking and echoing across the silent hallway like a marching band’s drums with every footfall, Mickey questioned the boy again. “That means we can win, that taking this guys on will be easy.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean anything close to that… because if that’s the case, then it’s going to be like cornering a wild, rabid animal. The only two instinctive responses are going to be to flee or fight it out, and they always chose to die fighting. Taking as many as they can with them.”</p><p>“Christ…” The words almost went by as another breath of exhaustion had it not been that they were both trained to take in every single detail and be overly alert at all times during the battlefield and off, however Izuku couldn’t do anything more than just nod his head solemnly at Mickey’s disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s just hope we are fast enough before things go down that route.”</p><p>There were no words exchanged between them after that, all their senses placed back on the mission at hand as they reached the hallway that would lead them to the railings from where they would cover most the rightmost edges of the habitat’s first floor. Neither of them really minded the silence, only breaking it to radio in that they had already reached their destination before waiting for further orders from their commanding officer.</p><p>Izuku spotted the distant figures of Dare and Romeo on the opposite railing, their suppressed weapons already looking down on their side while Buck and Dutch breached the main entryway. It was ominous to walk through a place that was supposed to inspire awe and ease so devoid of life and in complete darkness, the rare lighting casting long, terrifying shadows at every corner as they secured the area. The fact that their night vision visors painted the entire world in a greenish filter did not help diminish that constant dread of being ambushed.</p><p>As soon as it was obvious that they wouldn’t encounter any resistance in that section of the tower either, each group making their way towards the elevators on the far end of the artificial habitat. It was interesting to see just how despite being separated in pairs they all still moved as one single unit. Something UA took away from him, a little something he hoped to see with those he called friends during his short stay there.</p><p>If there was one thing that was vital for surviving any battle or war, is that you had to trust your squadron with your life just like they trust you with theirs. The first day you enter the force, its drilled into your head that you will die if you don’t work along with your team. All those movies portraying the buff lone wolf types are pretty much bullshit.</p><p>That’s one of the most jarring differences he has been able to notice between Alpha-five and his old school.</p><p>While both created their own soldiers, one side was quiet honest about what they put their people through. Izuku was well aware of how messed up the world truly is ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless, and that bias and presumption of an evolved law of the jungle he was a victim to was not gonna stop haunting his dreams any time soon. Losing All for One had at least taken the burden of becoming the Atlas for a selfish and ungrateful world off his back, a part of him wanting nothing more than to watch their views and worlds burn because of it.</p><p>That would have to wait in the meantime. Right now, he had a fight to finish.</p><p>Snapping out of his thoughts, he could already see they had made good distance from the main elevator, as in a fall from the height they were at would pretty much turn them into an abstract painting of red on the mechanisms below. The rappel systems giving out a low whirling sound as they were being lifted to up twenty-five floors, and even though he had a lot of faith that ONI had given them the best gear there is the greenette was mentally praying that they held up after all the strain they were putting them through.</p><p>Those thoughts quickly died down when a loud metallic creaking coming from one of the elevator doors leading to what could possibly be another extensive hallway, everyone stopping in their tracks as the noise echoed inside the vertical shaft. Each and every one of them turning to look at the source of the sound and then back at each other, and unspoken conversation passing between them as they all became hyperaware.</p><p>As they a new tense silence fell over them all their weapons were immediately directed to the source of the sudden sound, fingers hovering anxiously over the trigger as soon those doors were forced open. Said source was immediately in front of the green haired soldier.</p><p>Izuku, for one, hoped that the noise was due to the powerful storm outside, pressuring the structure with the full might of mother nature. He really tried to fool his mind into believing that to be the case. The idea of the merciless wind breaking the glass and allowing for the storm to flood and weaken the structure from within was strangely more comforting than being caught with no place to run in a gunfight with him being set up like target practice, yet with the lack of chaotic hollowing running down the hallways it was obvious their current situation was the latter.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone descending to his level, and immediately he was filled with confidence once the elevators door inevitable opened. Then the creaking returned, the metal doors straining under a sudden force that began opening them drowning out the clicks of safeties turning off as all weapons were raised to the immediate threat.</p><p>Then they had opened.</p><p>It was always strange whenever they ran in adrenaline of fear and the constant threat of conflict hanging over their head, even during war games the same situation was always described between everyone. That in the three seconds that they had all been recorded to act during high stress situations, recognition of threats, assessment of the situation and environment, along with the according response to said situation have all been done in the first two, with the third only serving as the execution of whatever was decided.</p><p>The resulting decisions summed up to two gestures between them. First one was to lower their guns as soon as friendlies were recognized or was nothing more than a false alarm, while the second one was to unload their magazines on hostile contact and drop them before they could drop or wound one of them.</p><p>Somehow they still continued running with the same luck they have been getting ever since dropping down as everyone simultaneously lower their weapons at the sight in front of them.</p><p>To say they were surprised to see a small army of security bots outside of the door, with a single one of them standing in front of them, would have been an understatement. Neither one of Alpha-five knew whether to breathe a sigh of relief or actually start shooting at the robots. The fact they weren’t doing anything to them, yet, was somewhat relieving.</p><p>There was one thing that Izuku immediately noted about the bots however, something he knew very well was not part of their programing.</p><p>Being on the other end of the barrel when the bots were activated into full lockdown mode, not only would they mobilize and overwhelm their target, moving in large groups of at the least dozens, but also gain this red glow coming out from their visor just to hit the idea home that they were on full alert and aggressive. These bots hadn’t the numbers, nor the obvious lighting.</p><p>Something was definitely off about them.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, stop.”</em>
</p><p>“Uh, Rookie?” Izuku turned to Dutch, who would undoubtedly sport a confused expression right about now. Everyone ignoring the bots for a moment just to talk between them. “Are the bots normally this considerate during a capture, or is this just new?”</p><p>Turning to look back at the automated security system then back at the man in question, he answered with a shake of his head. “Yeah, no… this is a definitely new one for me.”</p><p>“Well let’s keep moving,” Buck suggested from Izuku’s side, still dumbfounded by the weird response of what they believe to be hostiles. “I don’t want to stick around to when they stop asking nicely. So let’s get going Alpha-Five.”</p><p>Everyone either nodded or breathed out a simple ‘Right’ before pressing their devices to resume their ascent, yet before they even made a meter did the robots react. They didn’t attack by any means, but the sudden chorus of the initial request stopped them from going any further.</p><p>It was almost as if they were distressed at the sight of them leaving.</p><p>
  <em>"Please, stop. Please, stop. Unforeseen blockade in the road ahead. Please, turn back."</em>
</p><p>The greenette didn’t know what it was that compelled him to lower himself back to where all the bots where, nor why he started feeling as if they were actually trying to communicate with his team through a mix of prerecorded lines inputted to their software. Before he really thought through what it was he wanted to do, his mouth moved before his mind even began formulating a basic thought. “Uhm? Do you want to help us?”</p><p>There was curious chime coming from the leading bot, almost as a confirmation before giving its verbal response. <em>“During a time of crisis, follow all direct authority’s instructions!”</em></p><p>“… okay, I guess that’s a yes then.”</p><p>“Midoriya Izuku, just what do you think you are doing.” Dare’s tone was dangerously sharp as she was about to start admonishing the young adult on what was undoubtedly a stupid idea. If she somehow got off as motherly in her tone as well, everyone was wise enough not to comment on it.</p><p>Swing back and forth to gain some momentum, the greenette released the device holding him to the elevator wires once he felt the floor beneath his heavy boots. All that time the leading bot just move to the side and watched him curiously as he waited for him. </p><p>Turning to look at his team, he finally addressed all their worries, and their team-mom's anger. "So this will sound crazy, and you can ground me when we get back, but I think they are here to help us."</p><p>
  <em>"You are on the right path!"</em>
</p><p>"It’s not normal, that's for sure," placing his gloved hand over the upper armor of the security robot and petting it awkwardly to further drive his point home that they were harmless, he continued. "Right now we are going in blind, so might as well accept the help in taking down however it is that took over."</p><p>Sighing, Buck quickly descended to the kid's level before unstrapping himself from his rappelling gear. As soon as he was down, he locked eyes with the kid as he signaled the others to follow them. "Just to be clear, we are trusting your judgement here because you know this place better than us. When we get back to the ship however, Dare and I are going to have some words with you about jumping in blind line that."</p><p>Izuku laughed awkwardly at the obvious threat, clearly not eager to get the earful that awaited him. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still. It was surely going to leave him sore for days if their normal punishment routine was anything to go by. </p><p>He just hoped that his trust in these little guys wasn't misplaced. Right now they were sharing the same goal of finding the head researcher, David Shield, and the shared threat of the complete loss of the island. </p><p>So for the time being, those bots were their guides during their continued traversal of Hell on earth. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Strange publishing chapters in such a short span of time, but I guess its nice to make progress instead of stalling them until it becomes imposible to keep up with them. So I do hope you enjoy this one!</p><p>Also, be sure to check out unFAMILIARity and Broken but not defeated</p><p>Like always, contructive critisim and kudos are always welcomed addition for the better of the story.</p><p>If you want to contact me then just DM me over at discord:</p><p>Kaotic#3479</p><p>Hope to see you all in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story as sudden as its upload might have been, either way be safe everyone!</p><p>Also, be sure to check out unFAMILIARity and Broken but not defeated</p><p>Like always, contructive critisim and kudos are always welcomed addition for the better of the story.</p><p>If you want to contact me then just DM me over at discord:</p><p>Kaotic#3479</p><p>Hope to see you all in the next update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>